Violeta Caramelo
Violeta Caramelo is a Quincy and a member of the reformed Wandenreich's Sternritter and holds the designation D "The Drug". She is also head of the Wandenreich's Medizin. Appearance Violeta is a woman in her early-thirties with fair skin and long smooth blonde hair that reaches her waist. She has a dark amber eyes and a large bust too and an hourglass figure with smooth long legs. She wears a variation of the Sternritter uniform, including the order's signature ankle-length white cloak with a hood. Underneath that she wears a white thigh-length trench coat, which is partially unzipped to reveal the middle of her cleavage, a mini-skirt, long white stockings, white long heels and white gloves over her hands. On top of her head she wears a white nurses cap with the Wandenreich symbol on it. Personality History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Violeta possess a reiatsu equal to or greater then a Shinigami classed-captain. Master Medical Doctor: As the head of the Wandenreich's Medizin, Violeta possess a large amount of medical knowledge. She has shown to be able to cure even the most fatal wounds easily in a short amount of time and using her Schrift, remove lethal poison and later on develop a cure easily. She also possess a great amount of information on the body, knowing what can cause the most damage. Quincy Powers Reishi Absorption & Manipulation: As a Quincy, Violeta primarily absorbs the spirit particles in the atmosphere. From there she can manipulate it to create weapons and techniques. She has an easier time in Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, which are more saturated with spirit particles. *'Hinrekyaku Master': Violeta has shown to be well skilled with this technique. She is capable of taking down several lieutenant-level Shinigami with ease and get behind a captain before they can respond. The Venom (蛇毒 (ザ・ベノム), Za Benomu; Japanese for "Snake Poison"): Violeta can create poisonous substances from her body, taking on the form of either dark purple liquid or light purple gas. She can manipulate it to be used as projectiles that can inject targets with poison. Violeta commented that her poison substance eats away at the victim's flesh and reiatsu, weakening the target greatly. Furthermore her own blood is toxic, meaning if any of it should get onto the enemy, they will begin to be infected with the poison, no matter the amount of blood getting onto them. The poisonous substance has acidic properties as mentioned before, so that they can also melt through solid objects such as stone or metal. *'Healing Generation': Coincidentally, Violeta's ability also allows her to create cures for her own poison and any other kind of poisons too. Using her own reiatsu and combining it with her Schrift power, Violeta can create a cure and administer it via touch. In order to cure another type of poison, she must consume it and then mix it with her own blood. After taking a sample of her blood, Violeta can then add her own reiatsu with it to produce a cure. It is one of the reasons why she was made head of the Medzin. Violeta can also use this form on herself too. Spirit Weapon Reishi Short Sword: Violeta can create a weapon by combining her reiatsu and the surrounding reishi with her Quincy Cross as a medium. Her favorite weapon is a short sword with a single-edge blade, no guard and a pommel in the shape of the Wandenreich emblem attached to the bottom of the handle. This sword is very strong, capable of cutting through large solid objects as well as durable opponents with ease. It becomes even more deadly when Violeta imbues her powers into the blade. Anyone pierced or slashes by it will be injected with her acidic poison, which will slowly eat away at their flesh from the inside, quickening their death. *'Heilige Pfeil' (German for Holy Arrow): The primary technique of all Quincy, Violeta's arrows are smaller then normal ones but are still deadly as they can destroy whatever they hit, such as causing a part of a wall to crumble. **'Giftpfeil' (German for Poison Arrow): Using her Schrift the Venom, Violeta's arrows carry poison in them. So instead of destroying whatever they hit, the arrow instead injects poison into the victim's body. Depending on how much poison Violeta puts in, the victim can die quickly. She can also use the poison to paralyze her victims too. However this only works on living beings. Category:Primarch11 Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter Category:Female Category:Sternritter (Next Generation)